


i'm kinda into it

by jaerie



Series: driving me crazy, but I'm into it [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Camboy Harry, Exhibitionism, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Porn Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 10:59:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10920444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaerie/pseuds/jaerie
Summary: Harry smirked and moved off the bed, never breaking eye contact, making sure the other knew exactly what he was about to do.  His finger tapped the spacebar of his computer to bring it to life then reached up to switch his camera on with a small click.“Are you into it?” Harry asked, the corner of his mouth stuck up in a grin, dimple deep and genuine though very playful.  Louis seemed to be in a small stupor and stared back with darkening eyes before swallowing hard.“I’m definitely into it,” Louis nodded.Or things take an unexpected turn when Harry meets up with wrong number admirer for the first time





	i'm kinda into it

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written as part of an ongoing challenge. We each select random numbers and are given a specific emotion from the book 1000 Feelings For Which There Are No Names. To read the other fics written in this challenge, [click here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/ShortFic_Challenge_For_Which_There_Is_No_Name/works), or you can find the masterpost on tumblr [here](http://lululawrence.tumblr.com/post/159679804243/1000-feelings-for-which-there-are-no-names-prompt)
> 
> Prompt #768: The surprise when someone is unexpectedly accommodating.
> 
>  
> 
> Most of this was fueled by Kiwi.

* * *

 

 

It had been about a week since their initial encounter and Harry was nervous.  He had looked in his full length mirror no less than five extra times after being fully dressed but he couldn’t help himself.  Louis had already seen every inch of his body without clothes but that made his outfit choice all the more critical.  It had worked backwards for them, or at least on Harry’s side.  Harry still didn’t know his date looked like.  A half-blind date.  But that didn’t change the fact that Louis had already seen everything.  Everything but Harry in clothes.  

When Harry started his camboy page, he had made a rule for himself that he wouldn’t date any of his viewers.  There were a lot of scenarios that could happen from meeting someone in person that jerked off to him on the internet and none of them ended very well in his mind.  The main reason, Harry wagered, would be the jealousy (apart from the possibility of meeting up with a serial killer).  Harry did his shows for himself.  He enjoyed doing them, it turned him on and got him off to have people watch.  He wasn’t romantically or emotionally attached to anyone who was out there watching him and he liked to keep it that way.  A few of his close friends vaguely knew about his side job but none of them had ever seen him or knew the specifics and he was glad.  

There had been relationships in the past where he had sacrificed parts of himself because his partner at the time told him too.  He had been younger then and in hindsight he always looked back at it as a major fault in their relationship.  Relationships were about compromise, not dictating.  He had learned that the hard way.  

He was afraid one of the first things a viewer would ask of him would be to stop doing his shows and delete his account.  When he decided it was time to stop them, it wouldn’t be because his boyfriend told him to.  It would be his own decision when he felt the time was right.  

But going out with Louis wasn’t exactly dating a viewer.  He had “met” Louis, if you could call it that, before Louis knew he had an account or had watched him.  It was also Harry who had outed himself about it, it wasn’t as if Louis had creeped on him without his knowledge.  And Louis also knew what he was getting into before he asked Harry out.  Or at least Harry hoped he did.  

Thinking of the  “what ifs” just gave Harry more anxiety but he was also very excited.  He hadn’t been on any type of date for a long time and something had his insides fluttering with hope.  It felt special for some reason, it just felt right.  

They had been exchanging text messages daily leading up to this meeting so Harry didn’t feel like he was going to meet up with a stranger.  Their conversations had all been so effortless and he liked that they could both tease each other without being offended or going too far.  So far he liked Louis.  He liked him a lot.  

For an outfit Harry had settled on some black flared trousers and a pink paisley silk shirt.  He wasn’t sure how fancy he needed to be but he would wear this on a night out so he figured it would be fine.  He was used to standing out a little with his bold look anyway.  

His Uber pulled up to the brick front of the restaurant they had agreed to meet at and he took a breath to compose himself.  That would have worked if his eyes hadn’t come to rest on the figure standing just below one of the entrance lights, figure shadowed in the late evening darkness in a way that made him pause.  The man was wearing a graphic tee beneath a black blazer which looked classier than it should have on anyone.  

Thanking the driver, he pulled himself out of the car.  His black heeled boots hit the pavement and carried him across the walkway until he was standing in front of the entrance.  

“Harry?” the man asked in a voice that was familiar from their phone calls.  

“Hey,” Harry smiled, wiping his hands on his thighs before shoving them into his pockets and then pulling them back out again, unsure on what to do with them.  He was sure he was making a terrible first impression.  

Louis was shorter than he had imagined when they finally stood in front of one another but it wasn’t a turn off.  Like puzzle pieces moving together in his mind, he could easily calculate where the round of Louis’ ass would fit perfectly against his hips if they were dancing front to back.  

He shook the thought out of his mind, they weren’t at that stage quite yet.  The last thing he needed was to be preoccupied through dinner while his mind envisioned them grinding together in a sweaty club.  His trousers were too thin to hide any activity below his belt if he let his mind wander in that direction too long.  

“Louis?” Harry asked, just to make sure and let himself dimple out with a full smile when Louis nodded his confirmation.  

“At least now I know I’m not being catfished,” Louis laughed and it was too easy to fall into the joke with him.  

“Nope,” he said, popping his p, “I’m 100% the real deal.”  He did a little spin before tripping and nearly landing in a heap on the ground.  Louis reached out to steady him and it felt so grounding, like the touch of a trusted friend.  He didn’t even want to try to deny how well everything just seemed to click with them.  

“Shall we go eat before we have to spend our date in an ambulance?” Louis smirked as Harry blushed and nodded.  That sounded like a good idea.  

 

↭

 

Harry’s anxiety about their date turned out to be completely unnecessary after they had comfortably eaten and chatted through each of their courses.  Louis hadn’t even blinked when Harry’s fork had made it’s way across the table to stab one of Louis’ shrimp.  Where his friends would have batted his hand away from Harry’s food stealing habit, Louis had just pushed his plate closer without hesitation.  It was perfect.  

After a shared dessert and then an easy negotiation to split the check evenly, they headed back outside into the cool evening air.  Louis’ fingers found his as Louis rounded in on him, Harry’s back touching up against the rough bricks.  

“Want to go back to mine?” Louis breathes out his question lightly, the small suggestive smirk on his face making Harry want to turn and press _him_ into the wall.

The first touch of his lips felt wonderful against Harry’s but the responsible part of his brain stopped the clock and cut off any magic that was beginning to happen.  He placed a hand gently on Louis chest to part them just enough for space to breathe.

“Look… Louis,” Harry said softly, just above a whisper.  “I had a really good time with you and you don’t even know how badly I want this to continue right now… But I really need to know that you didn’t just take me out because you wanked to me on the internet and want to have the personal experience.”  His voice had grown so soft towards the end, his throat closing off with the nerves that came with the courage to be so straight forward with him.  But he needed it to be clear before they did anything more together.  

“Harry.  Harry, no,” Louis said firmly but gently, searching until Harry met his eyes.  They were surprisingly honest and Harry held his breath.  “Sure you’re fit and I did watch you on the internet… but I asked you out because it seemed like you could keep up with me.  It was so easy to chat with you on the phone and we hadn’t even met yet.  I wanted to see what you were like in person from those phone calls, not because you’re incredibly fit.”  Louis gave him a little smirk at the end, lightening the air just enough between them that Harry’s chest felt lighter with his next breath in.  He couldn’t help but match his grin.  

“Yeah?” he asked hopefully, “And I mean, I’m still going to keep doing my shows.  I like doing them, I do them for _me_.”

“Harry, I also knew that you did that before I asked you out.  It’s what you did before you met me and I don’t expect you to stop just because we had a date.  And really we all get ourselves off when we want to, you just do it with an online audience.  I really don’t see much of a difference.”  

“Wait, really?” Harry was a bit stunned that he was being so accommodating to his unusual lifestyle.  

“Did you think I was going to tell you to stop? Or judge you?” Louis’ voice wasn’t defensive but almost a touch hurt.  “I’m more fascinated by it than anything.  You really seem like you enjoy doing it and the whole time I was watching you I wanted to pick your brain about it actually.”  

Harry could feel himself blushing and growing shy, his bottom lip held between his teeth to hide his smile.  He didn’t expect that it would be that simple or that it would make him so happy to hear.  

“If you want to wait for anything to happen between us, we can, I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“I’m not uncomfortable but would you like to come to mine instead?  There may be some other stuff we could try out first,” he couldn’t help as his grin spread across his face, excitement also building on Louis’.

“Yeah let’s go,” Louis took his hand and they stumbled to a taxi, falling into the backseat in a mess of limbs that took a few tries to straighten out before they were actually sitting in the seats.  Harry rattled off his address and then slid closer to the middle so their thighs were pressed together.  He blushed as he laid one of his hands over the tight fabric of louis’ jeans, pinky moving back and forth over Louis’ inner thigh.  

Harry’s friend’s always made jokes about how clean Harry kept his apartment but he was glad that he did with this unexpected development.  He was letting Louis’ into a world that he had never opened the doors with before.  No one in his real life ever knew about what he did behind closed doors.  There had always been a fear that someone he knew would stumble across him but he had decided that he would cross that bridge when he came to it.  

But this was him inviting someone in.  He had never felt more vulnerable but he had also never felt such a surge of excitement and adrenaline.  

He led Louis by the hand to his apartment and hoped his hand wasn’t noticeably sweaty, the nervous fluttering in his stomach making him all too aware of his own body.  It took a large push of courage to cross the threshold into his private space but he did so with purpose.  

“So this is my studio,” Harry gestured to his desk where he had his lighting and camera set up, always ready to go when he felt the urge.  

“Wow, you’re really into this aren’t you?”

Harry felt his confidence falter for a moment, wondering if this hadn’t been a good idea after all.  It faded quickly, though, as he chanced a look at Louis and found that he was more in awe and curious than he was judgemental.

“I guess it makes me feel better about it if I do it the right way,” Harry shrugged a little as he ran his finger along the edge of his desk, still unsure in his skin about how to unveil this part of himself.  

“This is some nice equipment,” Louis commented while looking over his camera.  

“I invested in some nice things after I’d be doing it for a couple weeks.  On a busy night I can make some nice pocket change.”  

“I didn’t realize being a camboy was so lucrative…. Woah!” Louis jumped a little when he pulled out the drawer where Harry kept all of his dildos and sex toys.  The blush grew up Harry’s cheeks and he let out a nervous giggle.  

“Sorry! I just wasn’t expecting such a treasure trove of sex toys although I guess I should have been,” Louis laughs and any tension that had lingered from uncertainty in the room dissipates quickly.  

“So do you pick your dick of choice before you start or…?” Louis asked as he quirked a brow, lifting up  a vibrating silver butt plug with a pink jewelled end.  

Harry grinned back and moved around the desk to his side at the drawer.  

“It depends on the mood.  Sometimes I come in here knowing what I want and sometimes it just... happens.”  Harry used the moment to angle his body towards Louis, sliding the back of his finger up Louis arm to his shoulder.  His hand then jumped to cup Louis’ jaw gently, resting a soft kiss against his lips.  “Want to see how it happens? 

Harry pulled back with a mischievous grin and took the few steps backwards to his bed.  He made sure Louis was watching before seductively crawling onto the mattress, looking back over his shoulder with a dimpled smirk.  

“Sometimes I’m already naked and sometimes,” Harry rolled onto his back, propped up by his many pillows, “I have to set the mood.”  His fingertips slid over his chest to the dainty buttons on the front of his blouse that slid loose from the silk easily.  It felt nice against his nipples as it slid away to expose his chest.  

Harry’s smirk grew as he watched Louis’ face change, watched his focus drop to his now exposed tattooed skin, lips parted.  

“Do you want to watch me?” Harry asked with a seductive drawl and tilted his face to gaze up from beneath his eyelashes.  Louis visibly swallowed before he attempted to answer and even as he did, his voice failed him with a crack.  

“God yes,” Louis croaked out and nodded, tongue darting out to moisten his lips hungrily.  

Harry smirked and moved off the bed, never breaking eye contact, making sure the other knew exactly what he was about to do.  His finger tapped the spacebar of his computer to bring it to life then reached up to switch his camera on with a small click.  

“Are you into it?” Harry asked, the corner of his mouth stuck up in a grin, dimple deep and genuine though very playful.  Louis seemed to be in a small stupor and stared back with darkening eyes before swallowing hard.  

“I’m definitely into it,” Louis nodded.

“Just stay over there off camera and you can be my first studio audience,” Harry finally broke eye contact to log into his account and flip on his lighting.  He pulled up a new session and hit play on his music.  The room was suddenly filled with the sound of drums and electric guitar in a rockish style that made Louis look surprised at the choice.  “I turned off the external audio so we just have a soundtrack.  Ready?”

Harry didn’t wait for Louis to answer before clicking to go live.  He gave the camera a small wave and made himself comfortable against the pillows on his bed once again, shirt now pooled on the floor by Louis’ feet.  He trailed his own fingers slowly up and down his torso, looking up at Louis as he did.  

“I’ve always loved being touched, even by myself,” he made purposeful eye contact while his hand moved south and cupped his bulge through his pants.  “And I’ve always loved being watched.”

He started to feel so connected to the moment that it was easy to tune out the camera and even the image of himself displayed on his screen.  He slid out of his trousers and didn’t miss the small gasp Louis let out when he saw Harry wasn’t wearing any underwear underneath.  Going commando was a regular thing for him, he didn’t like the way underwear lines looked through some fabrics and the decision was now proving beneficial.  

“Don’t look so surprised, you’ve seen it all before,” Harry taunted him with a knowing smirk.  

“It’s different in person.”  Louis’ voice was soft and a little strained but Harry didn’t  miss the hand sneak down to his own tent building in his tight jeans.  

Harry wrapped his long fingers around his proud erection while he watched Louis touch himself, no stranger to making a seductive show of every movement, every twitch.  He moaned and let his eyes slip shut, relaxing back as he started to stroke as if Louis wasn’t in the room, if this was one of his normal broadcasts.  But it wasn’t and Louis was most definitely standing there in the room and his presence weighted the air around him

“I got off this week thinking about you watching me,” Harry’s voice was soft and deep but clear over the music.  The sound hitched as he slid his thumb over his slit, going in for the kill too soon, too sensitive but he loved the way it made him feel, the way his nerves scrambled all over his body in a burst.  

“I was watching,” Louis’ answer made him open his eyes and was surprised to see that Louis’ cock was already out, hand stroking himself in time with Harry’s teasing pace.  “I liked knowing that I was the only one watching who knew you.”

Harry was used to being very vocal during sex, it came naturally to him, but the moan that ripped out of him right then was surprising.  He tightened his grip on his shaft and let his body shudder in response.  

“Just like right now.  All those people online may be watching the same thing as me but none of them get to see how pretty you really are in person.  You’re gorgeous.”

Harry couldn’t even pretend to be shy as Louis praised him, picking up the pace and moving his free hand down to squeeze his balls.

“Throw me the lube,” Harry requested as he turned over onto his knees and pointed towards the drawer Louis had opened earlier.  He had a few different kinds but tonight he wasn’t picky, he was too turned on to be picky, was already too on edge.  Even as Louis threw him the pink strawberry flavoured bottle it didn’t matter.  He just needed something inside him and anything would do the job.  His shoulders rested down against the mattress, changing positions as he arced his back and spread his knees wider so everything was out on display.  He was too practiced now to not glance back at his screen, positioning himself for the best view.  His cock looked thick and heavy stiff between his legs, so good he would put his own mouth on it if he were able to.

It must give Louis a better angle as well with the grunt he let out, Harry catching the clench of his hand around the base of his own cock out of the corner of his eye as if he could have come right then.  Harry felt confident and powerful seeing Louis’ reaction, coating his fingers without hesitation and bringing them up to circle his exposed hole.  

“I usually tease myself more than this,” Harry breathed out, cheek resting on the mattress but still able to see Louis standing there stroking his own cock.  

“Oh I definitely know,” Louis confirmed with a small sexually frustrated laugh.  It made Harry blush but he pushed two fingers into himself at the same time and forced another deep moan from his chest.  

“Fuck,” Louis swore as he watched long fingers already finding a slow and teasing rhythm that made him twitchy with lust.  

“Harry, can I fuck you?” Louis asked, voice raspy and quiet but so full of longing and intent.  The sound of it made Harry’s dick twitch.  

“God yes,” Harry moaned loudly, fingers pushing in deeper and curling to keep himself on edge.  It had only been a handful of minutes but he was honestly surprised he hadn’t bent over the kitchen counter for Louis the moment they had walked through the door.  “Want you so bad.”

Louis shed his clothes like they were velcroed at the seams, turning to rummage through Harry’s sex drawer for a condom he hoped would be there.  Luckily there was a string of them towards the side and he yanked them out, ripping off the one on the end.    

“Can you switch off the camera?” Harry asked, lifting his head up to look over his shoulder, fingers still buried inside himself.  

“Um can we leave it on?  I’m… I’m kinda into it,” he answered, ripping the corner of the condom wrapper open with his teeth, breaking eye contact only to grip himself and roll it down his shaft.   

“Yesss,” Harry hissed out, “Fuck yes.”  

He’d never thought about adding a partner to his show but there weren’t any rules against it either.  There were worse things out there on the internet and if they were both enjoying it, he couldn’t find a valid reason for them to stop.  

Louis batted Harry’s hand away and climbed up onto the bed, both of his hands curving over the round of Harry’s ass as he got into position behind him.  

“I don’t know If my arse looks as good as yours on camera,” Louis leaned over to whisper into Harry’s ear, “Can you turn a bit for me, love?  I haven’t been to get mine bleached.”  

Harry threw a poorly aimed swat in Louis’ direction for the comment but still let out a little snort and allowed himself to be shuffled so the camera had a side view of their bodies.  

“You look so good,” Louis praised him, biting his lip as he chanced a look at them in the monitor.  His expression gave away that it must have been hottest thing Louis had ever seen.  He met Harry’s eyes in the playback, running his hand over Harry’s arced back, appreciating the curves of his lengthy body and how they looked on camera.  

“Louis,” Harry whined and reached behind to pull Louis’ hips closer, desperate to have his cock where his fingers had just been, “Please.”

Louis cursed but gripped himself, eyes never wavering from the screen as he watched himself slowly push through the resistance of muscle into Harry’s body.  He felt Louis pause but he wanted it all, pushing his hips back until his cheeks were resting perfectly in the curve of Louis’ hips.

“Fucking hell,” Louis gasped out, grip tightening on the soft part just above Harry’s hips to hold him still, “I almost fucking came.”

“It’s a lot, isn’t it?” Their eyes meet and Harry started moving his hips in a slow circular motion, biting down hard on his lip when he saw Louis doing the same.  

“You’ve gotta… Give me a second,” Louis pleaded but Harry liked having that control.  

“Fuck me Louis,” he begged, “Fuck me hard.”  

He started the rhythm himself, pulling and then pushing his hips back in the small space he was given until Louis caught on and gave in.  The first thrust felt like a punch, uncomfortable but also previewing exactly what he was trying to feel, what he was wanting.  It felt rushed but mutual, both too worked up to care that their first time together was going to be cut short.  It was always a powerful thing for Harry to be on camera but he did it on a regular basis.  He knew it was Louis’ debut and he fed off the energy that had been filling the room.

It was his first time on camera with another person as well and it felt exhilarating in a new way, the best of both worlds in some respects.  He could see himself broadcasting live with Louis again, if he was up for it anyway.  

He knew he would have bruises on his hips from Louis’ fingers, his grip tight and harsh and thrusting to match.  It was exactly what Harry had been needing, shedding build up tensions in every direction.  His knees were slipping on the sheets, widening his stance until his aching dick began rubbing against the fabric, harsh and relieving at the same time.  Louis followed him until his whole body was covering Harry’s, the change in angle finally giving Harry the pleasure he had been chasing.  

He cried out loudly as he came with little warning, wet warmth smearing over his stomach while Louis continued to pound down into him.  It was only a moment later that Louis’ cries matched Harry’s and his body tensed as he came into the condom before letting his body rest over his back.  

“Oh my god,” Louis let out in a weak moan after they both had a minute caught their breath.  He peeled their sweaty bodies apart, flopping over onto his back to let Harry have some space.  

“How was your cyber porn debut?” Harry asked, head resting on folded arms, lazily looking over.  He laughed when Louis reached for a sheet to cover himself.  

“In the heat of the moment I completely forgot,” Louis blushed even with his flushed skin.

With a grin and a wink Harry pushed himself up, leaning over to turn off their livestreamed session now that the main event was over.  

“Holy shit Lou!” he exclaimed, glancing back with bulging eyes,  “I have NEVER made that much money from one session before!  They loved us, Louis!”

Smirking, Louis quirked his brows suggestively, “Guess we’ll have to give it a go again, huh?”

“Yeah?” Harry’s smile started to grow at the thought that they might be doing this again, that everything so far seemed to be mutual between them.  

“Yeah,” Louis smiled back, a fondness in his voice that hadn’t been there before.  “Yeah, I think I’d be into that.”  

**Author's Note:**

> [If you enjoyed, here's the tumblr post :) Come say hi!](http://jaerie.tumblr.com/post/160731693886/title-im-kinda-into-it-author-jaerie-rating)


End file.
